Divorce Redux
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: At the age of five his parents were no longer together. Divorce ripped the family apart. Yet it has been almost eleven years, and it seems that neither of his parents have gotten over the other, and things aren't getting better. Rewrite of Divorce.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay I apologize greatly for what I am about to do. I am taking a break from giving you knew things to chew on to rework the story! I'm so terribly sorry, but I cannot go on with it this way. It just won't work for me. I am sorry. I will profusely be forever sorry for that fact that I had given you a cliff hanger and then making it worse by having my only updates being ones that are rewrites. So please forgive me.

Summary: At the age of five his parents were no longer together. Divorce ripped the family apart, yet it has been ten years almost eleven since those days, and yet it seems that neither of his parents have gotten over the other, but with other men sniffing around his mother will they ever return to be a happy family. Even as that can he forgive his father for breaking his mother's heart? KxKxA (triangle) TxS, KxOC

Warnings for the Story as a whole: Cursing, anger, AoishxKaoru, KenshinxTomoe

* * *

Divorce.

The word rang harsh in his ears, as his arms were full of a crying girl. Hikaru blubbered and wailed on about how this wasn't suppose to happen, and that after fifteen years of marriage that her parents can't be doing this. It shouldn't happen. He couldn't but think with a snarl that his parents hadn't even lasted a decade together before it all ended. Still he didn't tell her of his anger his hatred for the one thing he couldn't control. Instead he let her cry. Harsh body shaking tears that made her seem frailer than ever.

Divorce.

It shook his heart and it clamped it in a vice. He was not blind and so that dreaded word meant nothing more than pain. Even as a young man he could see that his parents loved each other, and their reason for splitting was only the fault of _that man! _He gnashed his teeth when Hikaru wasn't looking it took all of his control not to shake in fury.

Divorce.

No one knew why they did it or if they did no one spoke of it, but Kenji knew, oh he knew. It was all the fault of him. That man who broke his mother's heart.

Divorce.

Hikaru gave pathetic whimper and curled further into his embrace speaking that horrid word over and over again. Like how it was ringing in his head it was like it had become her mantra. "Divorce. Divorce. Divorce. Divorce." Kenji shuddered and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Had he been like this? He didn't even know, but this was not right it was not good.

Divorce

Sano had told him once upon a time after he had one too many drinks of alcohol and after Kenji had pressed for the information continuously that the whole divorce and separation had come as a great shock. He said that it was almost like one moment they were happy then the next they were separated.

Divorce.

Still there was only one person to blame. His father.

Divorce.

He blamed Kenshin Himura.

* * *

A/N: Still really short and all, but I think it brings the point across. Kenji is very angry and Hikaru's situation is bringing back a lot of the anger. The repeating of the word Divorce is to symbolize it ringing in his head and being repeated over and over within his mind. It's something that is so horrible to him and such. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this review if want/can again or whatever… or if this is your first time then have a nice read!


	2. Chapter I

A/N: This chapter was started when I finished the prologue so I hope I still have the same feelings from Kenji even in this chapter. He is a caring boy but he has some rage that won't be settled for a while. Also I'm going to work on Kenshin's character of this story he a little too stupid earlier.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin though that would be amazing

Warnings: Mentions of KaoruxAoshi, cursing.

* * *

**K**enji had his head in Hikaru's lap as they sat on a park bench. She was stroking his hair and staring off into space, but that didn't bother him. Selfishly he felt better when she was closed down than when she actually began to cry. Yesterday had been the first custody hearing and Hikaru had rushed over his house bawling, crying, and moaning about the fact that her parents were getting a very messy divorce. At some points Kenji wanted to tell her, quite harshly, that she wasn't the only one suffering from a divorce. There were three other people Kenji could name off the bat.

Yet, today Hikaru had stopped crying or even mentioning the fact of what was happening with her family. Maybe she had seen one of the glares Kenji had sent her way as something to say shut up, or maybe she was getting worse and shutting down. Now that he thought about it, it made him feel bad that he was enjoying her silence. He glanced up and noted that she was still staring off into space but her hands hadn't stopped threading through his hair.

"Um, Hikaru?" he tested out his voice and she tensed before looking down at him with sad eyes.

"Yes?"

"My mother has decided to throw a huge party which means she's borrowing Saito's huge television for my birthday party," he winced he sounded so lame, "so I was wondering if you could make it. It'll be chaperoned big time." He added the last part because her father was extremely protective of his daughter. Kenji sometimes wondered if it was because Hikaru took after her mother in the looks department and her mother was very pretty.

"Chaperones?" Hikaru's voice sounded tinny and fake. Kenji felt a bout of rage envelop him. He started yelling before he realized he had opened his mouth.

"God! Hikaru get over it! You're parents are getting divorced! Whoopie! At least they're not like mine who are still pining after one another and still doing nothing about it!" Kenji jerked his head off of her lap and glared at her furiously. Hikaru's green eyes widened and she looked shocked before moving off the bench. Her eyes didn't narrow nor did they lower she _just _stared at him.

"Have I really been causing you all that pain?" Kenji nodded at her question and folded his arms over his chest. She sighed deeply and finally lowered her eyes. "Well then I'm sorry for being such a bother," her voice had an edged to it and Kenji knew the second after the words left her lips that it had been the wrong thing to do.

" 'Karu!" he jumped off the bench and ran to her grasping her arm as he did. " 'Karu, I'm well, I'm," he stuttered with the apology and Hikaru just shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize Kenji. I was being selfish, but right now I just want to brood about it. And since that makes you remember that I thought I should just leave you be. I'll come to you party and I promise I'll be in a much, much better mood," she forced a smile and moved to peck him on the cheek, yet Kenji didn't let her go.

"No, you can brood here plus you said yourself you don't want to go home," Kenji said. Hikaru raised her eyebrows and then after a few moments of contemplating she gave a shrug.

"Okay." And with that she allowed him to lead her to one of the hills where they usually hung out. They both settled down in the grass and just stared at the sky. "So, Kenji how is your history project going?" she asked. It seemed she wasn't going to brood like she had said she would. Kenji felt a stab of guilt. She was putting on a show for him.

"Fine I just need to do a little more research and I've got it down."

"That's good."

"Yeah how about you?"

"I have to wait until I get some peace and quite with my mother you know because since my father decided to kick her out of the house I, I, I'm not allowed to be with her alone," Hikaru stuttered and Kenji could tell that the tears were coming. Part of him wanted to groan but the other half did feel sorry for her. Kenji moved to hug her when the sound of his cellphone stopped him. He jammed his hand into his pocket and drew out the device before flipping it open and placing it to his ears.

"Hello?" Kenji answered.

"Hey," the sound of his mother's voice made him smile, "I'm sorry to break some bad news to you, but I have to work later than usual so would you go to your Uncle Sano's for dinner?" Kenji frowned at her request.

"Do you have a date or something after that?"

"Well, not really it's more a meeting of the minds," Kaoru laughed, "Remember I just got appointed to be the head of my division."

"Is it with a male?" he ignored her other comment.

"Yes, it is Kenji," she sounded exasperated.

"Then it's probably a date to him," Kenji reasoned.

"No, Mr. Shinomori is far too professional. Now will you go to your Uncle's?"

"Yeah, sure I'll go, but you have to admit it's a date," Kenji tried to joke and ignored the hollow feeling in his stomach. His mother, his mother dating someone else only to be hurt when it couldn't work and the fact that his father had had a happy relationship for five years didn't help. None of the men she ever dated were good enough, not even his father was good enough.

"It's a business date," she laughed over the phone and Kenji could almost picture her rolling her eyes at him.

"Fine if you want to lie to yourself go ahead," he made sure it sounded as if he were joking.

"Well then I will. See you tonight at your Uncle's?" she asked.

"Yeah, see you mom."

"I love you."

"You too," he mumbled the last part. Kaoru chuckled a little and then told him to tell Hikaru hello. Kenji rolled his eyes and turned towards Hikaru who had finished crying and was looking at him with a slightly forced smile on her face.

"You're mom?"

"Yeah, and she says hello. She has a date except she wants me to believe it's a business date," Kenji frowned.

"Really anyone you know of?" Hikaru drew her knees up and rested her chin on them.

"No, I only know that he works in a different section and that he's the head of that department along with that his last name is Shinomori," Kenji shrugged.

"Sounds like a suit," Hikaru gave a slight smile, a real one, her humor was returning.

"Yeah especially since my mom works with and for suits," Kenji agreed. Once again his cellphone rang and the red haired boy frowned who would be calling him now? Yahiko was at kendo club practice, Tsubame was still working, and there could be no one else who would be calling. With out looking at the ID, again, he flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Hello," Kenji cringed and felt some sort of fury rise in his stomach. His father's voice always grated on him. He must have been silent for too long because Kenshin asked, "Hello? Kenji are you still there?" Kenji let out a sigh to let his father know he was listening. "Look, Kenji I just called to wish you an early birthday because I'm not sure if I can make it to your birthday party. Something has come up with my work. So, happy birthday, Kenji I hope it's good even if I don't get to be there. Kenji?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kenji replied curtly before hanging up abruptly. Turning to Hikaru who was no doubt wondering what had transpired. He ignored her look and told her the basics of what was going to happen. He said, "I'm going to my Uncle Sano's, so I'll walk you home." Hikaru made no comment about being out of the loop and stood along with him.

They were walking down her street when she finally spoke. "Um, Kenji was that your dad?"

"Yeah."

"What did he want?"

"To wish me happy birthday."

"Well that was thoughtful of him," she said and Kenji snorted in disgust.

"Nothing about him is thoughtful." He looked at Hikaru and saw she was going to open her mouth in a reply, but then she closed it and shook her head. They arrived at her childhood home in silence but it didn't stay that way. Hikaru's mother was storming out of the house a duffel bag under her arm. Kenji watch fascinated as Hikaru's mother seemed to still glide and look elegant as she left the house angrily. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun and her green eyes, the same ones Hikaru had inherited, were narrowed. She stopped screaming back at the door where most likely Hikaru's father stood when she saw the two teens.

"Hikaru, I was just going to go look for you," her mother smiled uneasily. It was most likely due to the fact that Hikaru never responded well when her parents argued.

"Oh, why?" Kenji looked at Hikaru in shock she actually sounded normal for once.

"Well, I was hoping I could convince you to stay with me for the weekend."

"Is that my bag?"

"If you say yes."

"Okay, sure," Hikaru nodded. She walked forward and then stopped in her tracks turning around she said somewhat lifelessly, "See you at your birthday party Kenji."

"Yeah see you," Kenji waved as Hikaru and her mother got into the car. Once the car was out of sight Kenji looked up to see Hikaru's father glower at him. His black hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. Honestly Kenji never knew what Hikaru's mother had seen in him, and was partly thankful deep, deep, deep, deep down that Hikaru took mostly after her mother. Kenji returned the glare before turning around and walking towards his Uncle Sano's house.

* * *

**W**ith a yawn that cracked her jaw Kaoru stretched her arms and clicked her computer off. The notes that usually sounded when it was done rang clearly in the silent office. She looked around and patted the picture of her and Kenji lovingly before heading out of her office. Megumi and Yumi were chatting about something and Kaoru wondered if she really wanted to know what it was because usually it was either their respective lovers or about setting her up with some guy.

"Oh Kaoru I'm glad you showed up. Now tell this devious fox that you are indeed going out on a date with Mr. Aoshi Shinomori!" Yumi pointed right in Megumi's face and the black haired woman had a look on her face that said she was very close to biting the other woman's finger off.

"It's not a date, we're having a business meeting," Kaoru sighed rubbing her temples, but her words didn't seem to connect because Yumi gave a laugh of triumph while Megumi just looked at Kaoru shocked.

"You're going out with Mr. Shinomori?" Megumi seemed thoroughly shocked maybe it was because she worked under Aoshi Shinomori and knew far more about him than Kaoru did.

"No, well technically, yes in a way, but not like we're really interested and going to start to date!" Kaoru waved her hands before her face and sighed. The two older women looked at each other and shook their head.

"Pathetic, Aoshi Shinomori is interested," Yumi shook her head as if Kaoru was a dumb student.

"Yeah he is he hasn't had a "business" dinner during the whole time I've worked for him and there have been a few changes in the heads of divisions during the time he's been working," Megumi added.

"Though she'll have to be careful," Yumi frowned.

"Yes she will," Megumi agreed. Kaoru raised her eyebrow confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Misao likes Mr. Shinomori, a lot," Megumi explained and Kaoru felt her stomach drop she was meeting the "Aoshi" the one guy who could get Misao to shut up just because he was in the same room. She had never met the fabled Aoshi and had started to doubt his existence, but now she was forced to see that Aoshi, Misao's Aoshi, was real.

"But then again she told me that she was swearing him off because he wouldn't notice as she was and she wanted to knock his socks off. So he's free game." Yumi gave a cheshire grin.

"Yeah, sure, but it's only a business date. Nothing more," Kaoru insisted before pushed through the two women. She used the elevator and then waited for Aoshi in the lobby. It didn't take before the very tall man arrived on an elevator opposite of the one she had taken. A cellphone was placed next to his ear and he was talking quietly. Yet, she could gather a few words at a time. He was unhappy about something that wasn't going well and he wanted to find someone or something. When he spotted her he gave a nod and said good-bye to the other person on the line.

"Hello Mr. Shinomori," she smiled.

"Ms. Kamiya," he replied, "shall we go?"

"Yes," Kaoru nodded and couldn't help but feel at least slightly enchanted by him. He was quite handsome so Kaoru understood why Misao had been enthralled by him. Wait, she stopped when had she begun to think of Misao's attraction as past tense? She winced and Aoshi slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Ms. Kamiya?"

"You can call me Kaoru, and I'm fine," she nodded trying to keep her feelings checked.

* * *

"Aoshi then," there was a slight quirk to his lips but other than that nothing on his face moved. _Well, this will be an interesting dinner date, _Kaoru mused.

**K**enji sat on his Uncle Sano's couch with him watching a football game. Sano had a can of beer clutch in his hand and he was cursing under his breath as his team was losing. Sanosuke Sagara was not Kenji's uncle by blood, but he was his father's brother due to both of them were adopted.

"So, kid why are you here?" Sano asked taking a sip of beer.

"Mom has a date," Kenji sighed.

"Oh really anyone I might know?"

"Um, his last name is Shinomori," Kenji shrugged not knowing much else. Of course the red head's attention was on the screen so when Sanosuke's eyes went wide with recognition Kenji missed it.

"O-oh, never heard of him," Sano shook his head and looked at the space above the television. _Jou-chan what are you thinking? _He sighed and returned his gaze to the television just in time to see his team score a touchdown. Sano leapt from his seat and pumped his hands in the air. "Yes! Lots of money here I come! Okay you're my good luck from now on," he grinned and wrapped an arm around Kenji's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Hey! Quit it!" Kenji pushed Sano off of him and surprisingly he was successful. Sano smirked and couldn't help but remember Kenshin doing the same thing when they were younger. Kenshin had always been stronger than he seemed and it wasn't until he found out certain things about Kenshin did he know why the boy was strong. As first a foster child and then adopted son of Hiko Seijuro he had come to terms with Hiko's odd teaching habits and Tae's great cooking. Still he would always remember the man who he had gotten his last name from. The foster parent before Hiko.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah anyway what time do you think your mom will be back because I need you to stay for the whole game buddy!" Sanosuke grinned. Unlike his father Kenji seemed like a very good luck charm. A very, very good luck charm.

"I don't think she'll come home early. It is a business date, or what's what she wanted me to think," Kenji sighed.

"Business?" Sanosuke tried not to choke on his own spit because he could never see Kaoru mixed up in that sort of business.

"Yeah, he works at the same place as mom," Kenji clarified.

"Oh yeah? Really? Wow," Sanosuke felt very relieved. They didn't talk much for the rest of the game and in the fourth quarter as the two teams were tied Kaoru decided to knock on the door and let herself in.

"Hey Sano, C'mon Kenji let's go," Kaoru smiled. Kenji rolled his eyes as once again his mother was treating him like a baby. The biggest reason why he didn't fuss about how he could stay home alone was one he had the cooking skills of his mother and two he actually like hanging out with his Uncle Sano.

"Sure whatever, bye," Kenji waved at Sano and ignored the older man's protests that he still needed his good luck charm. He also noticed his mother shaking her head and giving a chuckle.

* * *

**K**enji woke up in his bed smelling pancakes. Which was an odd occurrence because while his mother was not as nearly as bad at cooking as she had once been she definitely had not enough skills to make chocolate chip pancakes. Slipping out of bed he ran into the kitchen where one person he knew would be there. His grandfather was standing there next to his mother as they cooked together. Hiko would make comments in which Kaoru would appropriately, or what Hiko believed would be an appropriate, responded to. It was strange Kenji thought, his father's family was so close to his mother it was almost as if they were still…no he shook his head that was not something to think about.

"Well, look whose up," Kaoru turned a smiled at him, "Saito is going to set things up for use soon so when he rings the bell would you get it?" Kenji nodded before plopping down in the chair, and it seemed fate was against him for that was exactly when the door rang. With deliberately slow movements he opened the door expecting to see Saito but instead there was a different man. A tall man with black hair and blue eyes he had a familiar briefcase in his hands.

"Can I help you?" Kenji asked.

"Is this the residence of Ms. Kamiya?" he asked. Kenji almost reeled back in laughter because the only people ever to call her Ms. Kamiya were his teachers, and this man was definitely not his teacher.

"Uh, yeah. What do you need Mr.…?"

"Aoshi Shinomori," the man supplied, "and I was just dropping off her briefcase it seems she left it in my car." Aoshi held out the brief case to Kenji. The red head eyed him critically. So this was the guy his mother had went out on a date with, he frowned. For his outward appearance Kenji saw nothing really wrong about him except that he seemed to be made of ice, but may be that was just an act. Kenji was in the process of accepting the briefcase when his mother came around the corner.

"Oh Aoshi! What are you doing here?" her face light up a little and Kenji furrowed his brows. So his mother liked him at least, but that still didn't mean he gave the man consent to anything about his mother.

"I came by to give you back this," he held up the briefcase and Kaoru smiled again.

"Oh, well thank you Aoshi that was very thoughtful of you." Kenji rolled his eyes at their comments and shuffled back to the kitchen, but he lingered in the doorway hoping to hear maybe something.

"Also I would like to ask you if you would like to go have dinner with me and afterwards go to the Fair." Kenji stilled so quickly that Hiko took time to move away from his cooking and check out what was going. The older man peered around to see his daughter-in-law, he still thought of her like that, and an unknown man just staring at each other. Kaoru was unusually flushed and the man, while Hiko's eyes could see it he wasn't sure anyone else would notice, was nervous.

"Sure, that seems like fun," Kaoru nodded and Hiko cursed his idiot son under his breath. In all truth Hiko was much fonder of Kaoru than he was with Tomoe, his son's girlfriend. The only saving grace Kenshin had was he had never asked Tomoe to marry him nor he really step the relationship up, thus it wouldn't be too long before Tomoe, who Hiko admitted was a smart girl, would tire of his lazy idiot son. However, if the boy made Kaoru happy then, Hiko decided, he wouldn't interfere. Going back to the cooking he slipped his phone from out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"Hey, you idiot, you're going to lose her. So you have any feelings for her what so ever you better cut that thing short and come to your son's birthday," Hiko grumbled not even greeting the person at the other end. The words that came from the other end caused Hiko to furrow his brows and almost cuss out his son. He was about to speak when Kenji grabbed the phone.

"It's going to be a serious relationship," he snapped and listened as Kenshin spoke, but after listen to half of what Kenshin was really saying Kenji narrowed his eyes and handed the phone back.

Kenji sat in the kitchen chair staring at his hands wondering why in the world he had done something like that. Why had he tried to help his father win his mother back when he hated the bastard? It didn't make sense. Actually the Aoshi guy seemed so nice, and his father had done nothing but screw up. Well, if he was honest he would have to say his dad hadn't been totally horrible all the time, but it was close enough!

* * *

**T**he party was in full swing as people were chatting and the "kids" were playing video games on Saito's big screen. The only unfortunate thing was that along with the big screen came Saito, though it seemed that Hikaru's mother was keeping him busy with some small talk. Fortunately Hikaru hadn't noticed them nor the semi casual touching that came from Hikaru's mother. Though Kenji thoroughly believed that Tokio was a very brave woman for daring to touch Saito.

Kenji turned his attention back to his video game, as Yahiko was kicking his butt, when a flash of familiar red hair caught his attention Standing in the door way with a long rectangle box under his arm was Kenshin Himura, his father and ex-husband of Kaoru Kamiya. The whole party seemed to stop when the people noticed him, but what Kenji noticed the most was his father seemed dirty and tired. _What the hell has he been doing digging in the garden? Yeah important job my ass! _Kenji scoffed, but he turned his attention quickly to his mother who looked shocked to say the least. Sanosuke was standing beside her in a protective manner and Saito looked utterly pissed off, while Hiko was smirking.

Kenji paused the video game and rushed over to her mother's side in hope to protect her.

Kaoru stared at her ex-husband shocked. He wasn't suppose to come she had nicely and politely invited him to their son's birthday and then almost jumped for joy when he said he had a job to do. She wasn't ready to see him, she hadn't prepared herself to encounter him. Thus the reason why she was standing there like a total moron while the "men protected the little lady". She felt sick with her reaction and quickly tried to cover it, but Kenshin he was looking so good even if he did look a little worse for the wear. His hair was falling out of its ponytail and his sharp eyes were at intense as when she first met him. She shook her head harshly and tried to ride herself of the thoughts. It was then she noticed that Kenji was standing directly in front of her in hopes to protect her. A sad smile passed over her face. He was always trying to protect her. Leaning over she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Why don't you go greet your father."

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! I finished this one the same day as the prologue I feel victorious. Also as you can see my rewrites are different than the original, but have no fear! They will lead up to the same point as the other ones. It's just that Kenshin will be a better person in these ones well slightly and Kenji will be angrier and well there will be a little more Aoshi and Kaoru, and Soujiro and Kaoru in this one. Thank you for reading!

I hope to keep this story continued even after I finish all the rewrites. And to all of you who find my story again thank you for reading and the new readers I hope you enjoy the twists and turns as much as I do.

Thanks to: poems2songs and Scarylady, who both had read the first variation of Divorce and still wanted me to continue. It made me feel warm and happy. This chapter is for you two because you were my only two reviewers.

Next chapter will be up on Saturday the 26th.


	3. Chapter II

A/N: I am on a roll, which is something you guys won't really notice because these will probably be all uploaded like when I have time to do that stuff. And yeah. So, lately I've been going through changes myself and well it was pretty hectic and emotionally draining as well as some mondo roller coasters. But in the end I sat down and I looked at this story again. I thought "I can do this!" And so here I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, however I do own Hikaru and this plot line.

Warnings: Teenage rage and angst, Aoshi and Kaoru dating/kiss

* * *

**K**enji stood rigid for a moment before heading towards the man who was biologically his father. Dark blue eyes met violet and the tension increased almost ten fold. Still no one at the party moved really just waiting to see what Kenji was going to do. The younger red head grabbed the present forcefully from his father and glared.

"Welcome," he snapped.

"That didn't sound like much of a welcome," Kenshin forced a smile as his son just glared.

"Yeah, well you don't deserve one and where is _she_?" Kenji looked around trying to spot the doe-eyed woman his father was dating. Kenshin looked startled for a split second before composing himself. He hadn't even thought of Tomoe when he went finished his job in a rush only to get to his son's birthday party. He'd only had time to take a change of clothes and wash his hands before coming over.

"Tomoe couldn't come," Kenshin tried to supply and that only caused Kenji to narrow his eyes. That had been the wrong thing to say no doubt.

"So she would have come! You would have invited your lover to my birthday party and rub it in her face," Kenji swung his fist and it connected with Kenshin's jaw. The older man was shocked not because Kenji had hit him, if Kenshin really wished he could have stopped the boy, but what he had said had struck a cord with in him. It hurt that Kenji had just plainly stated that he was the reason for all of Kaoru's pain. Yet, it seemed his silence was another wrong answer as the boy leapt forward and preceded to try and pummel his own father. Kaoru let out a cry of shock along with Sanosuke.

The next thing Kenshin knew Sanosuke was pulling Kenji off of him and the brown hair man was looking at the red head with wonder. He was probably wondering how Kenshin could allow someone to beat him so harshly with out raising a hand to defend himself or stop the boy.

Kaoru rushed up to her ex-husband and helped him stand. Her eyes narrowed towards her son and she pursed her lips clearly annoyed and angry. She pulled his arm around her shoulder and led him into the kitchen. He didn't fight; actually he enjoyed the little contact he had with Kaoru. It had been the first contact he had had in years with her. Once she got him to sit down Kaoru let go of his arm as if touching him would be the end of her. Kenshin winced at the act. She turned her back to him and began to fuss with some cups in the kitchen. Once picking out the one she seemed to think was the best she turned to scoop some ice into a towel.

While she busied herself, Kenshin took that time to look around the kitchen. Since he had been there last, which had been Kenji's birthday last year, they had managed to finish painting and wallpapering the walls. It had a do it yourself feel to it, but that fit the whole house's décor. Along with that fact Kaoru had most likely done it herself. Actually, she had probably roped in Kenji and Sano at least. Kaoru was good at that. She'd always brought them together at least once. Well, he had been apart of that group but ever since their divorce most of their friends preferred not to be in the same room as the two of them.

"I see you got the kitchen done," he mused as she handed him the ice filled towel. Kaoru turned from him and looked at the kitchen as if it was the first time she saw it as well. Her beautiful blue eyes searched the room before she turned back and gave him a forced smile.

"Yeah, we got it done a few days after Kenji's birthday," she wrung her hands. They had gotten it finished so quickly because after seeing Kenshin she hadn't been able to sleep or stop moving. It hurt and when it did hurt she would try to work through it. So, all by herself with only a few times when Kenji couldn't take her working all alone she striped, painted, and wallpapered the whole entire kitchen and after that she cleaned the floors. By the end of it, she hadn't seen Kenshin in a week and she could finally rest. Still Kaoru wondered why he could still make her heart pound with only a look and yet make it crumble when she remembered he wasn't hers any more. "Though we still have the guest bedroom to fix up now," she turned her back to him and busied herself. This was worse than last year, last year she had been prepared for seeing Kenshin and for maybe seeing Tomoe. But not this year, no, Kenshin had come without her knowing before hand. Still she couldn't blame him today, of course not when he had come to their son's birthday party.

"Oh, well good luck on that. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me I've remodeled my home too," Kenshin gave her that easy smile that use to send her knees quaking and her heart pounding. When she had been a teenager Kenshin had been the heartthrob of her world. Actually he still had that place even now after sixteen plus years. Kaoru shook her head. She really needed to get over the man. He was blatantly already over her. He was practically proving that he only saw her as a friend now. She bit her lip while her back was turned to him trying not to let the tears that were threatening to over take her come. She wasn't a cry baby! Kenshin took her silence as something else completely and he struggled to right himself. "I didn't mean that you can't do it Kaoru, I just want to give you a helping hand if you ever need it, not that I'm saying you really need it," he struggled for words and if she hadn't been feeling like she was about to cry Kaoru would have giggled at his reaction. Sometimes he seemed to cool, confidant, and just above everyone else, but then he showed this side. It was the fumbling, bumbling twit, side of him which made him so human in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kenshin I didn't take your offer as an insult to my capabilities. I know you know better than that," she cleared her throat and looked back at him giving a smile that she hoped was real. "Anyway I need to get our son and have him apologize. You didn't deserve to receive a black eye no matter what you said," as she spoke her hand involuntarily moved to cup Kenshin's abused cheek and face. Quickly, Kaoru drew the appendage to her side and walked outside to fetch their son.

Kenshin sighed when she left. She still affected him after these years. A simple glance could probably send him over the edge. If she had touched him like she almost did, Kenshin was sure he would have kissed her right then and there. But he had Tomoe and he should let Kaoru go. All he did was hurt her, wound her, and so he should just let it all fall, drop the torch. His thoughts were cut short by Sano shoving Kenji into the room and leaning against the threshold. Kenshin mused that Sano had most likely been sent to guard the only escape Kenji could use with out going near his father. The red headed boy in question shuffled his feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry for punching you," Kenji spoke off to the side and didn't even look a little guilty. Though Kenshin didn't find himself able to blame him, he would've punched himself if he were in Kenji's shoes. However, he was sure he would have done it for a little different _reasons_.

"No, it's fine you can just repay me by coming to stay with me this next weekend. I agreed with your mother to let you stay here for your birthday," Kenshin shrugged. He saw it coming before Sano did the fist that came from unbridled fury. But this time he didn't let his son land a hit. Instead Kenshin caught the boy's wrists with unnatural ease. "I allowed you to hit me the other times, but I'm not about to become your punching bag," he looked down at Kenji his eyes flashing it seemed. The boy seemed to be confused not only as to why this was happening but mostly as what to feel.

Kenji frowned, he didn't know if he should go with the anger that was heating his veins or with the fear that chilled them. Never in his life had he seen his father look or act like that, no that was a lie. But Kenji had never seen his father look at him with those killer eyes. The one with the warning so clear and that said what ever was said when those eyes were out was something that should be followed.

"Kenshin let him go I'm sure he won't try to swing at you again," Sano spoke from behind them. His father dropped his grip that hadn't even been that strong after Kenji's shock. In all actuality Kenji would have been able to pull his fist away if he really wanted to. "And since there is no threat of a brawl I'll go tell your mother that you decided to spend next weekend with your father," Kenji whipped his head around and stared as Sano left the kitchen.

"I hate you," he growled. Kenshin, he noticed, only sighed and rubbed his bruised face. He didn't comment on the fact that Kenji had just shouted that he hated him, but he did have a drawn look on his face. "I'm going back to the party!" With that he, as in Kenji, stomped back outside still fuming. His father hadn't even tried to say anything about the fact that he was hated he didn't even pull up the cheesy line of "you may hate me but I still love you". The red head gritted his teeth and almost felt the need to punch something. His father was so useless and he was an idiot.

* * *

**A** week later, Kenji was sitting on the front lawn of his house waiting for his mother and Aunt Misao to finish doing whatever they were doing before he left for hell. Hell, was a nice term for his father's house. A cold unfeeling place that seemed like neither Kenshin nor Tomoe spent much time if at all within the walls. It felt impersonal just walking into it, unlike his mother's home. Plus the doe eyed woman would be there trying to relate and befriend him. That was definitely not going to happen. Early on when Kenji had first met Tomoe he had believed that his parents would go back to being happy if she was just out of the picture. It was then he decided that he would not welcome the woman into their family. Still even if his parents didn't get back together he was too far into the habit of hating her; he wasn't about to change now.

"Hey," Kenji looked up to see Hikaru standing on the sidewalk in front of him her hands jammed into the pouch of her hoodie. She gave him a smile and Kenji gave her one back. Not far behind her were Yahiko and his girlfriend of two months, Tsubame, they were discreetly holding hands. "We, uh, came to kind of see you off since you know we were all planning to go to the movies and stuff," she shrugged as if she lost all words she could have said. By that time Yahiko and Tsubame had arrived behind her and were looking kind of down.

"I had huge plans about the awesome action movie that just came out," Yahiko grumbled giving Kenji a mock glare. The red head returned it and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well it's not like I had a choice! They ambushed me with the whole thing! My dad told me I could repay him by staying with him for a weekend, Sano told my mom I agreed, and she was so steamed she didn't care if it was a lie and so she told my dad it was fine!" Kenji complained.

"Oh, _we know_ you complained about it for the rest of your birthday partying ruining the rest of it for us," Yahiko gave a growl and smack his head, hard. Kenji winced at the blow and touched the now sore skin.

"That hurt!" he complained.

"Well, that's what you get for being a selfish prat. We spent the majority of your birthday party trying to cheer you, but _nooooo_ you were still pissed because you had to go to your dad's," the older boy snorted. Kenji sent Yahiko a withering glare before turning his gaze away from him a pout settled on his lips.

"Come on Yahiko let it go. It doesn't really matter," Tsubame tugged at her boyfriend's sleeve not wanting the boys to get into another brawl. The black haired boy gave her a sheepish look before returning his gaze to his red headed friend. They were both silent for a while, Yahiko shifting his weight slightly before sighing.

"Fine, truce?" Yahiko struck out his hand for Kenji to shake, but the red head was as stubborn as his mother and blatantly kept his eyes adverted. He was ignoring Yahiko and he was letting the boy know that. "Fine then screw you!" Yahiko snapped. He sent a fist towards Kenji's face and it connected. Both Hikaru and Tsubame gasped at the action and the ones the followed it. Kenji was not one to take a beating with out sending out a few hits of his own so once Yahiko made the first move Kenji retaliated by launching himself angrily at Yahiko. The attack caused Yahiko to topple over backwards Kenji on top of him. Soon they were only a tangle of limbs rolling around on the ground cursing at each other. The girls didn't wait long before they both rushed in trying to pull the boys apart. Hikaru and Tsubame were almost successful until Kaoru and Misao caught sight of what exactly was happening.

"Kenji Himura!" Kaoru cried out as if his name were an oath, "Get off of Yahiko!" she stormed over and yanked her son off of his friend. By the time she had set him back on the ground both of them were breathing deeply. "You are so lucky you are staying with your father this weekend," she seethed. Stomping off to the Misao's car she jabbed her index finger towards the back seat and demanded that he get in the car or so help her God. The red headed boy seemed to think it would be in his best interest to follow his mother's orders, he quietly climbed into the back seat. Misao gave him a look of pity.

"Bye, Kenji," Hikaru rubbed the back of her neck. Tsubame was too busy trying to comfort Yahiko, while the older boy was trying to fend her off, to say good bye. She probably didn't want to anyway, Kenji sighed, he had just gotten into a fight with her boyfriend. His only reply was to wave good-bye to his friend before both his mother and Misao climbed into the car.

It was a mostly silent ride, except Misao couldn't stand it being completely silent turning on the radio, but at a low volume. Still, Kenji could tell it wasn't enough. The woman whom had become something akin to his aunt was shifting in her seat and sending worried glances at his mother, whom was still sitting in stony silence.

"So, uh," a nervous glance to his mother, "Kenji what did you get for your birthday?" When his mother hadn't sent a withering glare in either of their direction, Kenji decided it was safe to answer his surrogate aunt.

"Just some video games, clothes, and this one present from my dad," he shrugged.

"Ooh, what was it?" Misao asked, and he could see the glittering of her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"You know it was, you know," he struggled with acting like he knew what his father had gotten him despite just sliding it back into the chaos that was his closet.

"He hasn't opened his father's gift," his mother's chilled voice cut through the atmosphere.

"So, do you know what Kenshin got him?" Misao asked her eyes darting towards the blue eyed woman.

"Yes, you remember that _particular_ object that was a special heirloom?" Kaoru's voice ascended a little and Misao gasped almost jerking the car to the shoulder.

"He gave him THAT!" she screeched. Kenji could imagine his aunt jumping up and down if she were not strapped to her seat.

"Yes, and he'll soon be getting a second gift from his father, probably something more _useful_," Kaoru once again hinted to something only Misao seemed to get as the shorter woman oo'd and aww'd. Or maybe they were trying to yank his chain, Kenji glared a little.

With Misao babbling about random things it didn't take them long to arrive at the mall parking lot where they would meet his father. Surprisingly enough his father was already there leaning against his blatantly expensive car. He was also talking on the phone and by the way his mouth was set he wasn't too happy about what was being said by the other line. When Misao's tiny car pulled up beside him, Kenji watched as he quickly said good-bye and hung up. _Who was that?_ He wondered.

All three of them piled out of the car, his mother seeming the most reluctant, well actually she was still second to him though. Misao was practically bouncing on her feet when she greeted his father.

"So, who was that Himura?" she prodded.

"You know the same blood sucking ticks that I work for," his father's smile was chilled and Kenji felt uneasy. This was not the man he remember more than half the time his father was cheery and somewhat moronic, unless he got a call but even then he would retreat into his "office" and hide out.

"Oh," Misao's mood dampened a bit, as if she knew what he was talking about. _Doesn't Aunt Misao do something like acrobatics what does that have to do with what my father does, _Kenji wondered. "Yeah, well those ticks!" she punched his shoulder lightly while laughing uneasily.

Both Kenji and Kaoru frowned at the display. What did Misao know that they didn't? "So, anyway you go take your kid and I'm gonna go drag Kaoru off to shop some more," she chuckled with a nervous glance away from Kenshin, when she noticed the dual looks of confusion.

"Right," Kenshin nodded. "Just put your bags in the back." Kenji did as he was ordered and soon they both drove off leaving his mother to Misao's devious hands.

The braided woman turned and grinned mischievously at her taller friend, "So I heard you have a date, and with Aoshi Shinomori!" Kaoru blanched and tried to explain why she was going on a date with Aoshi. "No, don't worry I said I'm over that jerk! Now, I'm going to make you look fabulous!"

* * *

**S**aturday afternoon shows were being played out on his father's enormous flat screen TV, and Kenji was playing zombie. It wasn't like he was really enthralled with what was going on but it kept his father or Tomoe from asking him questions or even trying to connect with him. Actually it was more of a defense for Tomoe as the woman was far too polite to make him stop watching the shows. Instead she just sat next to him her hands clasped in her lap. His father had left a few hours ago after getting a phone call that not only seemed to irritate him but Tomoe as well, and he had yet to return.

"Where'd he go?" Kenji asked, startling Tomoe. She jumped a little when he spoke which made the younger boy grin.

"Your father? I believe his boss called him in for something," she spoke softly and smoothly. Like ice, Kenji mused, she was so much like ice. So was Aoshi, he noticed.

"Is he getting overtime?" Kenji asked his eyes still glued to the screen.

"I believe so," Tomoe nodded. "Would you like something to drink?" It was that sentence that alerted Kenji to the fact that they were getting too comfortable.

"Nah, I'm good," he shook his head. Mentally he sighed in relief when Tomoe didn't press the issue. He was also lucky because at that point his father had walked into the house.

Kenshin strode through the room with long purposeful steps, all he wanted right then was to drop his things off in his "office" before putting on the face of a normal father. Luckily this job had dealt with little to no dirt and so he was clean, no need for an extra shower, which would allow Tomoe to give him a disapproving look._ Like she had any right_, Kenshin snorted, but then he stopped and shook his head. _No, she had every right. She wasn't part of the craziness anymore_. He made sure he kept his body between the things he'd rather Kenji not see and the living room. The door to his office was closed tightly and it looked undisturbed. Reaching forward he pushed the door open. It was like always and Kenshin didn't need to turn on the lights to see where he was going. The clunk of him case being set on the shelf told him all he needed to know before he snuck back out of the room.

Kenji was still on the couch and Tomoe with him. She looked almost like someone had stuck her with a safety pin, her body tense and tight. Glancing at Kenji, Kenshin took in the fact that his son didn't look particularly smug or uncomfortable himself. Instead he was staring at the television like he did all the time. Nothing had seemed to go on between the two of them, so it must have been his returning home. Kenshin sighed not ready to get into a fight about his job.

But Tomoe didn't seem to listen to his internal plea as she got off the couch. She gave him a look that said for him to follow, and despite not wanting to get into it Kenshin would rather not suffer the looks over dinner if he blew her off. Shoving a hand through his hair he readied himself for the confrontation. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked at Tomoe, he felt guarded.

"Yes?" he asked. He tried to keep his tone from being irritated, but it was hard. He and Tomoe had been over the topic of choice many times before, and yet they always reached a stalemate. She should've known how hard it was to get out of the world he was in, she had been caught in the under current of it until he had stepped in.

"Kenshin, how could you not tell them?" Tomoe started, just like she usually did. Today, however, Kenshin felt a pang of hurt. He had never trusted his ex-wife and son with his darker side, but he never felt like he could dirty them. He would've done just that if he had let Kaoru into his dark world. She had never been weak or fragile, but she had been pure idealistic and sweet. Rolling around the thoughts in his head he gave a sigh.

"I couldn't. I wanted to keep those two worlds far away from each other," he answered. The look on Tomoe's face was more than enough to tell him that she didn't think his answer was sufficient. It wasn't, even he could admit that, but it was all he had. All he could do to keep himself from walking straight up to Kaoru and hurting her more by telling her he had never gotten over her.

But he couldn't do that, because he wasn't changing. At least not yet, and his job had already proven to the catalyst to their end. That damned letter how he had hated it before, but now was slightly thankful that it had woken him from his fantasy of being able to be two different people. It had been unfair to Kaoru and Kenji.

Tomoe shook her head, the look on her face said it easily. She pitied him and Kenshin knew that it was only a matter of time before her pity could only stretch so far before she up and left him. He didn't blame her or feel any resentment for the ending he knew was coming. Just acceptance. Tomoe had known him, the dark and tainted him. Yet it wasn't as if he had trusted her more than Kaoru. Her involvement with him had stemmed directly from his job. She had come in knowing what she was getting, but he had selfishly and stupidly kept his complete self from Kaoru.

Stupid.

"They will eventually find out Kenshin," Tomoe cupped his cheek. Her sad doe eyes giving him a pang in his chest. Step one, the untangling from him. But Tomoe probably could no longer ignore the fact that Kenji and Kaoru had always come first to him. While Kenji had never bother her, he knew his feelings for Kaoru were like a ticking bomb.

Kenji couldn't hear what his father was saying, but he knew that by the intensity that he and Tomoe had picked back up that it was most likely a fight. Great, he didn't want to sit around and listen to their spats. Sometimes he would actually wonder if he were the reason for their arguments, but then who knew they could be fighting like cats and dogs all the time. It wasn't as if his father had any other people over except for maybe Uncle Sano. And he never said anything to him about his father's spats.

They spent another ten minutes in the kitchen talking in low voices before his father walked out of the room, Tomoe stayed in the kitchen and from the sounds decided to make supper. Kenji unleashed a glare when he father sat next to him on the couch, but surprisingly Kenshin didn't talk. He just relaxed into the couch and watched the television screen flicker. For the first time Kenji noticed how tired his father looked. There was a bone deep exhaustion he was emitting.

Giving a small frown Kenji wondered where his father had been, but instead of asking or showing any interest despite the fact that he was unfortunately very interested. Neither of the males spoke but both seemed aware of each other's presence. It stayed like that until Tomoe poked a head out of the kitchen and said, "Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

**A**oshi was walking along side her with a stuffed raccoon tucked under his arm. He had won it earlier for Kaoru and she had laughed so hard when he had presented it to her that she was still chuckling every single time a teenager would glance at him strangely. Still Aoshi didn't say anything; his face was forever stoic causing her to laugh even more. He seemed out of place with his seriousness, and yet he still seemed to fit. A chameleon in a good sense she supposed. It was almost like he stood out enough but still could slip into hidden places.

"Have you enjoyed yourself so far?" he asked politely. He was also incredibly polite too Kaoru smiled. It wasn't that she had been around too many people who weren't polite, (well Sano, Saito, and Hiko weren't terribly polite) but it was nice to be respected. Aoshi had never undermined her or treated her any differently from the others. Actually the fact he had asked her out, well it had shocked her and scared her a little. At first she had wondered if accepting would be a good idea, and then she had thought that maybe just maybe she could find a way to be happy. She had put her life on hold for Kenshin way too long.

He had shown that he was more than capable to move on and to get a new life and while he didn't flaunt his relationship with Tomoe in her face, she knew that people just didn't throw five years away with someone they weren't interested in. And quite frankly she liked Aoshi. He wasn't like Kenshin, but he was compatible with her enough. Actually he didn't seem to mind her giggle at what he looked at with a raccoon under his arm.

"Yes, I am enjoying myself immensely," she said giggling. Aoshi gave her a slight arch of a brow before cracking a tiny smile. Kaoru internally cheered, she had made him smile. But even as she cheered she felt her face warm. It had been a while since she had wanted to make one of her dates smile. While she had never been particularly cold there had always been one thing that kept her from completely engaging in a date: Kenshin Himura. Kenji was also a hurtle but then again Kenji usually had his moment of say. He always had a chance to tell her if he didn't like someone, and maybe it was sad but Kaoru found herself more willing to give up a relationship if Kenji felt uncomfortable.

"Good," he said. He placed an arm around her shoulder before leading her closer to the food. Her stomach rumbled and growled as the sounds of food wafted towards her, another blush stained her cheeks. Aoshi gave a soft chuckle. "I could go for a pretzel." Kaoru grinned at his offer it was quite sweet, seeing as he didn't mention that her stomach was the one that alerted them to food.

"_Kaoru are you hungry? Come on let's get a pretzel. I can't let my fiancé starve herself now can I?" _

_His_ voice rang rather uncomfortably in her mind. If only she could rid herself of those memories half the time. She and Kenshin had had too much history, though, for her ever to hope to erase him from her memories. Plus Kenji, she couldn't forget his father even if the man had burned her more than once. She had been a wounded creature when she and Kenshin had first called it quits. But then hope had crippled her when the divorce was finalized.

Yet that had been nearly eleven years ago Kenji had been five and didn't remember what it had been like to have his parents happy together.

Kaoru shook her head trying to ride herself of the memories again. Even when she fought it them it was like she had opened the floodgates. Looking at Aoshi, she forced a smile onto her face and said, "Sure that'd be nice."

Aoshi noticed the tenseness in her face. It seemed memory lane wasn't kind to her, but it was rarely kind to anyone. Aoshi couldn't help but remember that he had to cut his date short due to his second job.

His monitor was one of the few lights he had in his office room of his _day job_ as some of his colleagues liked to joke. But it was his other job took place mostly at night. Rubbing a hand over his face Aoshi gave a small sigh. He had been somewhat excited to go on a date with Kaoru. An actual true blue date with a normal woman, not some ninja or assassin or someone who was in the ring. One could rarely trust those who knew their way around the darkness. But Kaoru, she was normal. Of course she had her baggage, but who didn't in days like now? But even after her brief security check (yes he was that paranoid) she came out nearly smelling like a rose.

She had gotten married at a young age and had her son soon after, but other than that Kaoru had lived a relatively underworld free life. Though, Aoshi had to admit he had only gone through her information any links to her husband or son he had left alone, he didn't want to feel like a stalker, and he had wanted to learn about her like a _normal _person would.

However, it seemed like his actual job had other ideas. Due to new movement of an old foe the organization wanted him to bring in an _old friend_. Aoshi had never actually met the man or seen him. But the stories were that of legend. Even in days like these the man was proficient with guns and swords.

A message blinked on his computer cause Aoshi to put his thoughts on hold before reading the text. It gave him a time, the date (today), and where the fabled man was staying. All was left up to Aoshi was to get the man to say yes, but how did one corner the fabled Battousai?

This time Kaoru dragged him out of his memories. Her hand finding its way to his and clasping it made him almost smile again, but really two in one day that would be far too much for him. Still the fact that being with her made it so easy for him to smile that meant something. And, if it actually did Aoshi promised himself he would let Kaoru in. He wouldn't hide the darkness from her, he was sure sometime he would need her to help him find the pieces of himself that the job liked to take away.

Turning to face her, he saw for a moment she was curious as to what he was about to do, but she quickly hid it. Somewhat adorable he had to acknowledge her shyness towards him. But as he leaned down to press his lips to hers, Kaoru didn't shy away actually she began to go up on her toes to return the kiss. Their lips brushed and held for moments and for Aoshi the world stilled for a moment. There was only Kaoru.

* * *

**H**onestly dinner had been a bust, but Kenji didn't wake up from his sleeping position on the couch due to the fact that he hadn't eaten enough. Actually he had devoured the entire meal. The uncomfortable part had been the silence between Tomoe and his father and the silence that had happened after he had bragged about his mother having a cool new boyfriend. So why was he awake? It didn't make much sense until he heard _two_ male voices. They weren't loud by any means actually it sounded like they were trying to be quiet. One he immediately could tell was his father's he had heard him whispered fight with Tomoe more than enough to even recognize when he was keeping his voice low. But the other voice, it was familiar yet not. Where had he heard it before?

Gingerly, Kenji sat up and peeked over the top of the couch. The two men were near the backdoor of the kitchen, and Kenji could clearly see both of their profiles. It was that sight that chilled his blood. The second man, he was far too familiar, yet not at the same time. Though it was that vagueness that caused Kenji to realize exactly who the man was: Aoshi Shinomori. His mother's boyfriend was talking to his father, and they were in the kitchen. Did his father know Aoshi's relationship with his mother? Did Aoshi know that he was talking to his girlfriend's ex husband? The questions rolled around his mind. But he wouldn't get any answers if he stayed on the couch, so with movements that would've made his father proud Kenji crawled from the couch and made his way silently to the doorframe. He made sure to keep out of sight of either men, his father was oddly perceptive and he didn't know if Aoshi was the same.

"We need you to work back in the states," Aoshi whispered. Kenji frowned at the words: work back in the states. Didn't his father work in the states? Actually didn't he work in the city he lived in now?

"I told you already I am not doing it! I don't care if Makoto is at your doorstep I am not helping you or your group again. And the working out of country is what keeps my family and me safe! I am not that crazy fifteen year old anymore!" His father's voice seemed to go above a whisper but he reigned it down. Kenji heard Aoshi sigh, and he peeked around the corner trying to catch sight of the man. As he did, he saw his father's eyes briefly flicker towards him before his face returned to normal. Kenji jerked his head back hoping that Aoshi didn't see him. By his next words he probably didn't.

"No, but you still are The _Battousai_, and Makoto isn't just sniffing around us he's looking to cripple every single person who is a threat to him. You are at the top of the list," Aoshi warned, but Kenji was still hung up on the name Battousai. It sounded familiar but then not. And why was Aoshi calling his father that name? Nothing made sense. Trotting back to his bed on the couch Kenji curled up in the blankets and waited until he heard the back door close, but instead of hearing father come back into the room his father had seemed to leave with the man. Sitting up once more, Kenji looked around. His eyes settled on the closed door of his father's personal room. It was time that he got some answers.

* * *

A/N: So, uh yeah this was finished about two weeks prior to its being unleashed. Yeah, but I just finished the third chapter today. So it's catching up on me! Oh no! Anyway tell me how you liked the chapter (the rewrite if you read the original) and yeah. I hoped I did Tomoe a little more justice and Kenshin as well. Also, while I reread this I noticed… I made Kenji fight _a lot_. Wow, he's like a little fire cracker. Anyway, suggestions, comments, anything the ends in you reviewing makes my day ten times better.

Thanks so much to: miniwoo, poems2songs, ScaryLady, and kagomes heart. Thank you all for reading and giving me feedback. I hope that this version will keep you all hooked and interested. Also tell your friends about it I like hearing from the _people. _


	4. Chapter III

A/N: Chapter three of Divorce, actually I started this chapter not too long after I finished chapter two. But we'll see if this gets out relatively soon now won't we? Anyway I am trying to keep being sociable so I might not have all the time in the world to write and yeah life gets more hectic as you get older I've noticed. Anyway in this chapter I hope that I bring in enough emotions and what not and that it's enjoyable.

Would it be sad if I mentioned that I'll probably finish this on Christmas Eve or Day? I thought so.

Disclaimer: Oh, you! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. However I do own Hikaru and the plot.

Warnings: Cursing (like always), KenshinxTomoe kiss, Saito being Saito, Kenshin being kind of stupid, and Kenji being a teenager.

* * *

**I**t was almost like the entire world was silent and hanging on a moment. Strange for a man who had spent his last five years training in a large metropolis. The city was not small by any means, but it could hold its breath and he got the feel that it often did just that. But he hadn't been sent to the city to go sight seeing. The woman walking up to her drive proved just that. Her dark hair, pulled high into a tail and bags in her arms. She was beautiful in a sense, but she also seemed very lonely.

The way she walked alone with the bags instead of with someone and the angle she held her head said more than enough that she was use to company. But when she opened her door a trio of people spilled out the each grabbed something from the woman and she laughed in return before heading into the house with out having to carry anything. It was somewhat sweet though it was also something he never expected outside of a movie.

"Don't eat all of it!" The woman called out. That seemed even more like some sort of movie he would catch his boss's wife watching. They were always sappy, romantic and completely uninteresting. He had never been quite a fan of anything on the television instead he preferred to train and do hard labor. So, with out much more of a thought on that area he settled further into his hiding place.

What was so special about this woman? He wondered not for the first time, she was beautiful from what he could see, but that wasn't what had probably enthralled the Battousai. Actually he highly doubted it was just her looks that had drawn the manslayer in. So, what did she have that made her special? He watched her begin to enter the house before stilling in the doorway. She looked out around her home, and he could feel her searching for a disturbance she was sure there had to be.

Ah, that was what made her special, he decided her instincts and protective nature would interest a man like the Battousai. She must have some sort of training too. This would make his assignment all the more interesting.

**T**he door was taunting him, he would swear up and down that it was. His father had gone missing per se and the door was just that beckoning him to find the answers it held. Kenji tentatively stepped forward his eyes on the only obstacle he was sure that held him away from answers. Because where else could they be? Walking forward he pressed he door open and felt for a light switch. It took him about four minutes of fumbling over the walls before his hands brushed a knob and he gave a twist. Light flooded the room so quickly that Kenji had to squint for a few precious seconds. Glancing back at the rest of the darkened house Kenji took the plunge.

Inside the room it was neat, almost obsessively. Everything had its place, which he noticed, but soon his eyes were drawn to a picture on a desk. It was rather large, too large for it to be there for any other reason than to stare at. It was his mother, but not just her alone she was standing a graduation cap clenched in her hands, her robe unzipped and showcasing the sundress and her swollen belly. There were other people in the picture along with her, but the one person his eyes immediately traveled to was his father's grinning face. The young Kenshin was holding the diploma the very one that said Kaoru Kamiya on it.

To say it was a shock to see his parents together happy, was so very close to an understatement Kenji didn't know if he could breathe. They looked so young, and if he had honest with himself, he would find that he had never wanted to do the math between his age and his mother's. But she was only thirty-three, and she had had to have had him at seventeen. As he looked closer to the image he noted on her left ring finger there was a sparkling engagement ring. Breathing became even hard to do as his mind raced from conclusion to conclusion. He was a love child, his parents got married because his mother was pregnant with him! It made all the more sense they probably wouldn't have gotten married if he hadn't been on the way.

Stumbling backwards he rammed into the weapons rack. A pain shot up through his back and skull, but Kenji couldn't think instead he whirled around and stared. Most of the swords looked incredibly old. As if they had been centuries old, but there was one it seem to be new. Stepping forward he picked the item from it's place on the rack and unsheathed it. The metal rang out against the sheath almost as if it were singing, but all Kenji could do was stare at the shining metal enthralled. It had been used before there were a few nicks on the blade, but other than that it was in pristine condition. What was his father doing with such a new sword? It didn't fit the rest of the collection that had to be from the Edo era and when the Bakumatsu war was fought.

The sound of the back door opening and shutting caused Kenji to jump a near foot in the air. He fumbled with the sword and sheath for a few seconds before he jammed it back onto the rack. There was no way he could walk out of his father's room now, not with him probably heading past the living room to his own room. But! If he was lucky his father would assume that he had gone to the rest room and just pass him by. For the moment though all he could do was wait and hope, his father wouldn't walk into the room. Snagging his bottom lip Kenji waited and was rewarded with silence. After he was pretty sure no one was going to walk into the room he began to look around a little more. Yet, he kept his eyes adverted from the picture on the desk, instead he looked at another picture frame, this one however was on top of a dresser. _Why would he need a second dresser? _Kenji wondered stepping up to the furniture as well as the picture frame, this time he hoped looking at an image wouldn't make him feel as if he had asthma. Touching the frame, Kenji felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He had always accused his father of not caring and of preferring to ignore the fact he had a family, but the pictures, not picture, proved him all the more wrong. He had been born by the time each of them had been taken, but Kenji started with the first one that had him wrapped in a bright blue blanket and being held by a nervous Kenshin. The way his father's violet eyes were widened in the picture showed his fear more than his stiff pose did, of course his mother with her twinkling eyes and far more relaxed stance touching his father's shoulder did more than balance the picture.

The next picture he was two, holding a sippy cup in one hand and a fry in the other. He was also all but naked except for the diaper that covered his lower half. Definitely a picture he would beg never to be shown to any future girlfriend. He also had apparently dribbled a little bit of the grape juice on his little chest as well as wearing it as a mustache. Kenji didn't dwell to much on the rest of the pictures as most held pictures of him and his mother was sometimes like a guest star, his father even less. But the last picture he stared at Kenji knew it had to be briefly before the fall out. He couldn't be less than five as he was tucked under his father's arm dressed in a suit. Kenji was pretty sure they both were dressed in matching suits, but he was squirming and his father was trying to get him to cooperate. Behind both of them his mother was walking up a smile on her face but the humor slightly lost in her eyes, his father suffered from that as well. Kenshin also looked tired and drained as he looked at the camera obviously not happy at whoever was taking the picture.

"That was the last image of all three of us together," his father's voice was spoken so closely to his ear Kenji nearly jumped out of his skin before whirling around. Part of him, a very small part, felt ashamed being caught snooping in his father's obvious private room. Tomoe probably wouldn't be happy seeing his mother, Kaoru plastered all over the place. But the larger part of him was very angry, but when wasn't it, for some reason, he wasn't quite sure what right then but he would be soon. With nostrils flared and eyes narrowed Kenji readied himself for a tirade. But his father's look was cold and the anger he held in his eyes was much terrifying than any anger he could of drudged up. Kenji almost gulped at the cold look. "But what I want to know is why are you in here, Kenji?" There was an edge to his voice that Kenji had never heard before.

Kenshin watched his son's face morph from the teenage rage to something akin to a frightened bunny. He didn't feel particularly happy about either expression, but right then he didn't know if he could hold back completely and not yell at his son for barging to a room he was definitely not suppose to be in. It was _his _room and one that he could stay in for hours at a time just wishing he could go back in time and stop Kaoru from seeing that letter or perhaps manning up and telling her the complete and utter truth. Kenshin didn't know which one would have worked but, but right then all he wanted to do was to get his son out of the room.

He watched as it took Kenji a few moments to process things before the well known anger reappeared. And like a light bulb he watched his son's face morph into one of a sulky and pissed off teenager. Well, if they were going to have it out it had best be then. Kenshin waited for his son to reply, but what he got he could honestly say he was never expecting.

"What the hell were you doing with Aoshi?" Kenji demanded. "Why were you talking to him?" Kenshin stilled for a moment wondered how his son knew Aoshi Shinomori when he hadn't actually seen the man's face until that day. His confusion must have been evident because Kenji for more than a few seconds looked unsure of himself before he painted the antagonistic teenager glare back on. Kenshin was about to open his mouth and ask what he meant by it, but Kenji once more proved that he was the son of the Battousai by ducking under him and running out of the room. "Never mind," he called back. Kenshin watched slightly bemused, though the anger the festered in his stomach was still very much there, as his son vaulted over the back of the couch. The look that flashed over Kenji's face right before he ducked behind Kenshin's line of sight was that of apprehension and worry. But worry from what? What ever it was it was bothering him son. He was about to walk out of the room, his hand even reached for the knob when Tomoe her eyes though went past him. Right to the picture of himself and Kaoru at the graduation. Of course at the distance she wouldn't see that Kaoru was pregnant with Kenji during the photo, but that hardly matter didn't it? What was really the tipping measure was the fact he had pictures of Kaoru all over his room.

He could see the ache in her eyes before she walked up to him and cupped his cheeks. "Oh Kenshin," she breathed, her voice never breaking but the emotion in her eyes did. That was the final straw. Stroking his cheekbones she pressed a brief kiss on his lips. "I was blind."

"Tomoe," he too breathed out. But she wasn't about to let him finish instead she shook her head and closed her soft eyes. It was too much even for her, he knew. This was the end of it all. Kenshin wished that his insides were tearing apart at the idea of her leaving, and felt sickened that he didn't want to cry out and reel her back in. Instead he let her leave. Tomoe just untangled herself from what little hold he had of her before turning around to walk out of the room. "I am going to my brother's Kenshin, I'll be back for my things tomorrow"

Kenji peaked over once more to watch the exchange between his father and Tomoe. There had to be something sad about the fact that he just began to respect her when she broke up with his father. Actually he probably respected the fact she didn't shed a tear or even call his father a ton of name, though she had every right on the latter, when he didn't even move to stop her. Instead she held her head high as she walked out with only her purse and coat in tow.

Catching his father's eyes Kenji almost ducked behind the shield that was the back of the couch instead he allowed his father too look at him before walking away to his room. They didn't speak at all though his father's eyes said more than enough. He was hurting, but it was more for hurting Tomoe than anything else. Settling back into the couch Kenji stared at the ceiling wondering what he would've done if that had happened to him. And by that he meant his girlfriend getting pregnant, then him getting married and eventually divorced, to finally letting go a woman who was probably a comfort more than anything. As he wondered that, Kenji realized he sounded like a super dick for keeping a woman like Tomoe around like that, but when he rolled over and tried to get his mind on something else he immediately thought of Hikaru. Of her slight smile and her sad eyes, and everything else that made her: _her_. Kenji didn't really realize it but he fell asleep with the girl on his mind and in his thoughts.

He awoke to see Enishi, walking through the house and for a few seconds he thought he was transported three years prior when he was thirteen and his mother had dated Enishi briefly. But then he realized that he was sixteen and he was in his father's house. That just made things all the more confusing, but when the white haired man glanced over at him he just gave a quick wave before hoisting up a box and walking out the front door. Kenji scrambled off the couch intent of getting out of Wonderland when he ran into the Kitchen and saw his father and Tomoe talking. They didn't look like they were having a heartfelt conversation about how he didn't want her to leave or that she thought they could still work it out. Instead Tomoe was handing him a small item that they obviously kept concealed from him. His father gave her an 'are you sure' look before pocketing it or maybe he hid it. But once he did they both looked at him expectantly.

"What the hell is Enishi doing here?" he jerked his thumb back at the door way as he heard the front door open again. This time his father didn't seem surprised instead he looked at Tomoe who looked at him briefly before looking at Enishi whom was hovering over his shoulder.

"He's my brother, and he's helping me move," she said softly, in her Tomoe way. Kenji's jaw dropped it was way too weird that his mother's ex from three years ago, was his father's ex's brother, and that his father was talking to his mother's boyfriend but had no idea! He felt almost as if he had fallen into the Twilight Zone or something.

"Oh, well, that's kind of weird, but uh, Dad are we going?" he asked. Sundays were always traveling back to his mom's. His dad nodded and motioned for him to get his stuff.

"I'll get my keys."

* * *

**T**here was a big problem, at least in Sanosuke's opinion. He had come back from Kaoru's house content and well fed only, just only to realize that due to him not going shopping for a whole week he had no beer. That was bad because by five o'clock he and his gambling buddies would be sitting around his card table… sober. That was not okay! Rubbing his face he decided he'd visit his _younger sister_ Kaoru and see if she could spare some change or beer. Though he doubted she'd have any beer. She hated the stuff and it was much harder for Kenji to sneak a few sips if there wasn't any in the house. It made sense if one had a curious fifteen or sixteen year old, but sucked when your bested bud/brother wanted to snag some.

Still he wasn't about to go to the Fox's, she'd bitch him out about worrying more about booze than taking care of himself, and the Weasel well she'd probably talk his ear off before he could even get two steps towards her fridge (he knew Misao had beer). Though just in case he was going to take a while at Kaoru's Sano decided he'd take his car, in preparation for when he'd have to break the sound barrier to get back to his place before the guys came over. So, he piled into the car and drove over to the relatively small, but decent house. When the divorce had been settled Kaoru had refused any money except some child support. Even then she didn't even come close to bleeding Kenshin dry to take care of his son, though everyone knew that Kenshin would have forked up just about anything for Kaoru which was why it was so confusing as to why eleven years later why they were still separated. Though that was between Kenshin and the little Missy.

Stepping out of his car, Sano noticed something Kaoru had a new neighbor, one that was very friendly as he leaned over his fence to talk to the gardening woman. To normal people the short guy didn't seem all that odd he was smiling and seemed to be easy going, but there was something about him that Sano really, really didn't like. Maybe it was just because he was talking to Kaoru or maybe it was something more, but Sano just wanted to loom over the guy for a good few moments to scare him. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance as the man said his good-byes before heading back in. Kaoru of course didn't notice anything wrong, which Sano was sure there was something wrong, and smiled at him.

"Let me guess you are out of booze and you want to know if you can have some of my leftovers?" she asked a teasing smile on her face. Sano was about to correct her about it only being the first part, but hey Kaoru was offering free food and who was he to pass it up? So, he just nodded and followed her into the house. It probably came with the territory of knowing Kaoru since they were in middle school, but sometimes she could read him like a book. Kenshin had never been like that, while he could read people other people could never read him.

"So who was that?" he asked, jerking his thumb towards the other house. Kaoru beamed apparently excited about the prospect of a new neighbor.

"Oh! That's Soujiro Seta he just moved in, but he said it was more of an impulse so he didn't have much to move in," Kaoru explained. Sano highly doubted anything about that guy was impulsive but he kept that particular notion to himself and maybe Kenshin. It wasn't that he was spying on Kaoru for Kenshin it was more that he thought Kenshin should know that the Aoshi Shinomori was sniffing around as well as another _interesting_ person. It was all he could do seeing as his foster brother was still head over heels with the Missy even if he wouldn't get his head out of his ass to actually see it. Well the Missy was pretty stubborn but there were more than enough moments when Sano thought she had a reason to drag her heels with Kenshin. Number one, Kenshin was still keeping is job a secret and even before they got engaged and Kaoru got knocked up with Kenji, Sano had been trying to get him to see the light and tell her. He never had and the secret had been the very thing that had torn them apart. But Sano wasn't the type to tell him I told you so. Nope not at all, okay yeah after a few beers he would loudly proclaim that his foster brother was a fucking moron, but other than that he kept his mouth shut.

"That's a man for you," Sano just said. Kaoru shook her head before making a beeline for the fridge there she picked out a six pack and a few containers of food before popping the containers in the microwave and setting the beer on the counter. Sano's eyes were huge.

"I was going to give those to you yesterday but you ate all my dumplings so I decided to hoard them," she said. The cheeky smile she gave him, reminded him of the very young Kaoru he use to know. Okay so maybe Aoshi was good for her because she was smiling like normal and all. Sano gave her a grin back.

"Well, damn you know me all too well Missy," he said. The microwave beeped a few minutes later and the food Megumi had made the night before when they were all hanging out. Sano chowed down as quickly as he could with out choking on it. He was just about to ask Kaoru if he could borrow a few bucks when she laid down two twenties and smiled.

"I know a measly six pack won't hold you over, and you can pay me back with yard work and probably some repair work. How is that?" Kaoru said. She was pretty damn selfless sometimes, Sano sighed before pocketing the money and promising to pay her back by maybe saving her a couple hundred on repair work.

* * *

**W**hen Kenshin and Kenji arrived at the Kamiya household Sano was just leaving, and so Kenshin only go a small wave from his foster brother before he locked eyes with his blue eyed ex-wife. She gave him a pained smiled before turning to their son. Kenji was the only thing they had in common anymore. Turning his gaze to Kenji he was about to say something when the boy walked past both of them and into the house. Kenshin blinked confused for a few beats before turning to look at Kaoru. She too was confused.

"Did something happen?" she asked. Kenshin shook his head. Nothing that would really bother Kenji had happened, well except for the fact he had talked to Aoshi Shinomori and his son somehow knew the man. Kenshin was about to ask Kaoru who Aoshi was to her when the first few lines of a relatively old song came blaring out of the house along with the singer nearly screaming his head off. Kenshin's eyes widened and Kaoru gave a growl. "Kenji!" She yelled stomping back towards the house, he couldn't hear what she said to their son over the bellowing of the lead singer, but what ever it had been Kenji turned down the sound. For a brief moment Kenshin wondered if all teenagers were enigmas. He didn't remember being one but maybe all younger generations were. If movies were anything to go off of they were suppose to brood continuously until the matter was resolved but it almost seemed as if Kenji would take time from brooding and act like a semi happy teenager if not a little angry at times. Some switch had been flipped, and right then Kenji was sulking.

Kaoru came back outside and glanced over to the house that was next to her, the one Kenshin remembered not being occupied. However, that was no longer the case as a young man stepped out and looked at her. Kenshin could hear Kaoru perfectly as she apologized for the loud music and promised she'd try to never have it happen again, and the young man just shook his head and told her that it was fine. Her new neighbor seemed, off. There was definitely something more to him than he let on. But before he could allow himself to do anything reckless, Kenshin said good-bye to Kaoru, and like the coward he knew he was, he ran back to his car.

* * *

**K**enji decided immediately when he sat down to the lunch table that he'd have to tell the trio what he had come to believe. Of course, that was before Yahiko and Tsubame skipped out on them because they had open lunch. Staring at Hikaru, Kenji wondered for more than a few moments if she noticed that it was just the two of them. If she did she didn't act affected as she began to pour ketchup on her hashbrown. She must have felt his eyes because she looked up at him with a curious gaze.

"What?" she asked, and Kenji felt like a moron. Of course she didn't notice anything different! He didn't even know why he felt like them being the only two members at the table meant anything. The silence still stretched as Kenji realized he needed to come up with a excuse as to why he was watching her.

"Uh, I just still can't believe you eat that greasy crap," he finished lamely, and Hikaru just blinked at him before going about her business. Kenji decided to follow her lead and looked down at his plate. He didn't know what had compelled him to pick up the pizza that looked like it should've been made out of plastic when they had two other meals that had actually been decent. Poking at the shiny cheese, Kenji felt a tingle at his spine and he looked up. Hikaru was watching him, her green eyes curious. "What?" he mimicked her from earlier. However, Hikaru was ready for her response and hadn't left a chasm of silence between.

"You seemed like you really wanted to say something until you realized Yahiko and Tsubame actually choose to take their open lunch," she said. His eyes lightened up, so she did noticed that they were alone (but that wasn't important he reminded himself).

"Uh, yeah. I was going to tell you guys the theory I came up with," he muttered still a little irritated at the two older people of their group. Kenji watched as Hikaru mulled over what he could be wanting to tell them as she chewed on her ketchup drowned hashbrown.

"You mean what ever it was that got you in a bad mood today?" she asked. Kenji wanted to say that she was one to talk with her going on days of mopey sighing and staring out windows, but he didn't want to fight with Hikaru right then.

"Yeah, basically," he agreed. She seemed to let the subject go for the moment.

"So, what was it or is it something you have to tell all of us?" she asked, eyes bright. Kenji for a split second hated to take the joy away from her, but he didn't know if he could tell Hikaru he thought he was a love child, when he had been friends with Yahiko since they had been in diapers. Actually Yahiko had been like a brother to him, and while the older boy didn't remember the days of Kaoru and Kenshin any better than he did, he still knew the family.

"I'd prefer to tell Yahiko first. He's like my brother," Kenji admitted. Hikaru looked chest fallen, but she quickly recovered. Or at least she tried to with a fake, happy smile plastered over her face.

"Oh, of course, yeah!" she agreed, her voice a little tinny still. Kenji felt his face soften at the sound and fought with himself. Maybe telling her would be something they could bond a little more over. Yahiko and Tsubame had been his friends longer than Hikaru. Actually he had met the black haired girl during their seventh grade year. "Sorry to pry." That had sealed the deal, with a deep breath he decided he'd trust her.

"I think that I might be a love child. That my parents had gotten together because my mom was pregnant," he admitted. It felt strange to let it out to Hikaru she was dealing with a divorce and who knew why her parents had gotten together. His words might have made it worse, but the light in her eyes said something more. It was as if they had something _in common?_

"You too?" she asked. Kenji felt floored.

* * *

**T**he smoke curled around his face lazily until the wind blew it off to the far right. He was awaiting for Tokio, he almost felt like he was almost always waiting on the fiery woman. She had promised some money and while he usually just told them not to bother with giving him it in person, probably due to his _old_ job, he hadn't even gotten the words out of his mouth before Tokio set a time and date. Why he hadn't called her back and told her not to bother, was not lost on him. Saito wasn't a dolt, he knew that he was very much attracted to the woman, but he also knew the fact that she was far more dangerous than she looked.

Tokio had said he looked remember and she thought she had seen his face from somewhere. He too had noted she looked _familiar_, but it wasn't until she saw her hair done in a slightly more intricate bun rather than the messy one she had worn before, that he remember. A princess of their world and one who had disappeared years before he had gotten out of the game. If he remembered correctly from some of his sources the precious princess had yet to be found again. Of course his mind had ticked away the reasons why he should've given her back to her ailing, yet still dangerous father. But, Saito had seen that Tokio wasn't some delicate flower to be jostled around. Instead she looked at him straight in the eye and called him the Wolf of Mibu.

She hadn't said his title with fear, no it had been more in awe and admiration. She had admired him and had not shied away from the fact that she knew he had killed. Dropping his cigarette back onto the ground he stamped it out before getting a new one out and lighting it. No, if he were to start a relationship with her, which was tempting despite the fact that he'd have to deal with a bratty and obnoxious teenaged girl, all of their cards were all ready out on the table. Nothing to duck behind, but then again the Wolf of Mibu didn't do much hiding.

"Hajime," she said his first name smoothly. He looked up, she always did. Ever since they had _remembered_ each other she had been focused on learning his name and keeping in touch with him.

"Ma'am," he replied, mostly to be contrary. Tokio disliked being called anything other than Ms and her first name. The way she scrunched her nose was more than enough of a way to tell he'd hit the right spot. But she didn't say anything, it seemed she had realized the game he liked to play.

"I came here not only to exchange payment, but to also," she trailed off, and Hajime liked to imagine for a few seconds all the things she could've said, "to ask you of another favor. Right now my job isn't particularly as stable as I need it to be, and my ex's well lets just say he's been able to hold a job even when a company is near bottoming out. It must be his skill as a bottom feeder scum, but that's not the point. The point is that the judge I swear is seeming to lean in his favor. I want you to keep some time open just incase I find something I need you to investigate a little further." If it had been anyone else, Saito knew for sure he would've said hell no and given them the bird. But, Tokio was different. She knew it and he knew it, though neither of them said anything. It was an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't do anything until everything was settled.

Though once Tokio had her daughter and would finally suck her husband dry of all of his monetary value would she see the need to keep him around? It wasn't that he cared too much, he wasn't stupid a relationship with Tokio could be disastrous, but he did care some and wouldn't mind having something more with the Princess.

* * *

**C**omputers didn't lie. Actually they did when someone had actually made them lie but other than that computers didn't maliciously try to lead someone astray. Aoshi for a second couldn't believe what he was looking at. Kenji Himura had been born when Kaoru was only seventeen and Kenshin was eighteen. But Aoshi felt slightly ashamed for not looking a little further into Kaoru's past then he wouldn't have been so shocked when the Battousai opened the back door and he nearly tripped over himself recognizing Kenji's face, hair, and eyes. Kaoru had stamped so little of herself on her son, it shouldn't have been a shock that Kenji's father held the honor. Except for the fact that Kaoru had been married to Battousai the manslayer. So much for a normal woman, he sighed looking at the screen again. Still Kaoru seemed innocent, and as if the undercurrent had yet to sweep her off her feet.

It came to Aoshi then. Kaoru Kamiya had no idea who her husband had been.

* * *

**K**aoru first felt the hand hovering over her shoulder before she glance over and saw her new neighbor a smile ever present on his face. It had been a few days since he had moved in and Kenji had come home. And during those days, Kaoru had found a confidant in her neighbor. He was always attentive to what she said and rarely asked too many questions though the topic she often found him straying to was a mix between her son and her ex. Though she couldn't blame him for wondering about Kenji, he son had been making scenes often as he'd get home.

His moods were also magnetic as he got somber and snappy even with her. Of course Soujiro never mentioned her son's bad attitude. He more asked what it had been like being a single mother and how'd she had handled taking care of her son alone. Kaoru didn't want to mention that early on in their divorce Kenshin nearly refused to let her do most of the raising alone, something she didn't blame him for. But she knew that since Kenji was to live with her she'd have to learn how to handle their child. Instead she told Soujiro of Kenji's antics and the help her friends had demanded she take.

The topics focusing Kenshin made her wary like how often did he swing by, and were they close. It would be a good question if Soujiro was Aoshi and her boyfriend. But maybe he wanted to know if Kenshin would park in front of his house or if he should not hang out with her when her husband was around. So, she answered him as best she could. Sometimes what Kenshin did was still a puzzle to her.

Soujiro could hardly believe that she would open her mouth so easily and that Aoshi had, well he had placed him in such a good spot. He never doubted his employer and mentor but it had to be a sign of the world showing that the strong were finally going to destroy the weak. Why else would it find to place him so close to a woman who was not only Battousai's ex but also Shinomori's girl. That information had nearly knocked him from his perch when he had heard her speaking of the Aoshi Shinomori as if he was some harmless paper pusher. What was it about Kaoru Kamiya that brought strong men to her, they seemed to flock her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's late. I know. And it wasn't because I didn't finish it. It's because I totally haven't finished or even started on chapter four. I know I am a bad, bad person but for a moment I felt so meh and I didn't want to give you guys meh chapters. It's really sad how I can't crank out the rewrites just so you guys can you know read those until the new ones come up but I fail and I am aware of that!

Still thank you to my reviewers, the people who favorite this and watch me because of my stories! It means a lot to me actually I get all warm and fuzzy when I read reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this story and thank you!

Also check out the NEW forum I put up. There you can tell me what you miss from the original, what you like from the remake and what you'd like to see make it into the remake as well. Also suggestions for new stories/scenes are always welcome! Just click on the link to the forums from my profile and have a blast!


	5. Chapter IV

A/N: Hey guys, long time no update at all. Yeah, well I switched computers and I had lost almost all information for this chapter… so this one will probably be the most different. However, I did retain some of my notes (thank goodness). While I know the old one is still up on my account I actually had legit notes on what I wanted to keep an what I wanted to discard. But hey oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, if I do there would've been a lot more Kaoru and Kenshin action.

* * *

**H**is hands felt sweaty, and it was getting hard to grip the gun he had been given. It wasn't exactly his first assignment, but Kenshin couldn't shake the jitters that caused his body to quake. Maybe it was because it was the first assignment where he had been responsible for his own getaway. Also it was the first one he had to do on his own home turf. He felt sick to his stomach and nearly retched on the bushes before he could gain any control of himself. The strap from the scroll container, where he kept his sword, itched at this skin. Why did he have to be so nervous now? He wondered.

A soft sob nearly had him jumping out of his skin and shooting off a round premature. With his limbs still shaking Kenshin peeked over the bushes to see a young girl huddled into a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her shoulders were shaking with the tears. Kenshin felt something well up in his throat as he watched the petite girl cry. It was too dangerous for her to be so _vulnerable_. Stashing his gun into his waist band, something a lot of the other guys had told him never to do, he made sure to make a decent amount of noise before stepping out into the clearing. His movement gave him the response he wanted. The girl twisted around and faced him with a feral look on her face as if she would attack if he proved dangerous. Part of him felt relieved, until she relaxed her stance.

Kenshin wanted to tell her despite his appearance he could be a very dangerous person, but the way the girl cocked her head to the side slightly as if she were confused by him stilled his inner rant. She was beautiful, he noted. Even in the pale moonlight he could see that she had one of the clearest shades of blue he had ever witnessed.

"W-who are you?" she sounded slightly strange, most likely due to the metal in her mouth and the fact she had been bawling her eyes out merely moments before. Kenshin didn't know why, but his heart went out to her. Stepping forward he watched as she edged back just a hair. A normal person wouldn't have been able to tell, but Kenshin wasn't exactly normal. Running a hand through his fiery red hair the fifteen-year-old rocked on his heels.

"I am Kenshin," he offered his real name. She looked about fourteen or thirteen, Kenshin wasn't quite sure which, and so she probably lived around the area so he'd most likely meet her again eventually. Of course most of the pros would've face palmed by his carelessness, but he highly doubted the thirteen-year-old girl was his target. "And you?" he asked. The girl swayed back and forth for a brief moment before deciding to answer him.

"Kaoru Kamiya," she said. "What are you doing here?" The next question wasn't a surprise; he was about to ask her the same question. But what could he say? He couldn't exactly tell her he had snuck out of his house to go kill a very bad man who preyed upon young girls and poor people.

"I got in a fight with my dad. I just needed to cool off," he lied seamlessly, and Kaoru seemed to buy it.

"Yeah, my dad and I got into a huge fight too. It's so stupid now, but it really made me mad before. So, I kind of ran away," she mumbled the last part so softly that Kenshin almost didn't catch it, but only almost. He remembered when he was thirteen and had many inklings of running away to make everyone worry and stop being so hard on him, but usually before he could run out his mother would come in and wrap her arms around him. She'd press her face against his hair and tell him how much she loved him, but she didn't appreciate his attitude or his actions. His father usually wasn't that delicate and would smack him over the head before telling him to shape up. Kenshin wondered briefly what type of person Mr. Kamiya was. He suspected the former more than the latter.

"What did you fight about?" he inquired. Kaoru flushed beat red before mumbling something he couldn't quite catch, but from the way she was acting Kenshin guessed she felt rather childish divulging into it. Shaking his head he told her never mind before heading for the small pond she had been facing before he interrupted. Kaoru turned with him and immediately plopped down next to him with out another question. They both stared at the pond's still water until the bell tower alerted them to the time eleven thirty. It wouldn't be long before the target would be heading out for another romp with a girl far too young and vulnerable. Someone far too much like Kaoru. Licking his lips Kenshin was about to tell her that maybe she should head home when she began to speak.

"My mother use to take me here, or that's at least what my father always told me. When I was little she'd bring me to the pond so I could feed the fish. That was before she left with out a trace," Kaoru spoke softly. Her finger dug into the soft mud and began drawing a circle over and over again. "I don't know if she just left because she couldn't handle being a mother, or what happened to her. My father tries, but I look so much like her. Plus sometimes I just don't know when to shut up. I brought her up today that's what we fought about." With her other hand Kaoru picked at her jeans. Kenshin leaned back on his forearms and took in her story. Everyone had their scars, and maybe it was time to bare his.

"My parents either gave me up or they died. I don't know if giving me up was willing or not, but ever since I can remember I'd lived in different places, until Hiko and Tae got me. They decided they wanted to keep me and I've called this place home," he told her honestly. While Hiko and Tae had always tried to make him feel at home, there was something in Kenshin that made him always feel off. Alone, and as if he didn't really belong. Glancing up at Kaoru's face he noted she had a look of sympathy on her young features. She didn't pity him and she didn't find him weak, instead she seemed to want to give him strength.

"They love you don't they?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, they do." Kaoru seemed to deflate a little in relief, and Kenshin found it odd that she worried so much about him when she barely knew him. "But, we both should probably head back. I mean it's about an hour past curfew." He shrugged his shoulders. Due to the town's uptight and strict nature anyone under the age of seventeen couldn't be out and walking about after ten-thirty. Which, had been another thing that had made him nervous. Not only would he have to be sneaky and try to kill someone, but he'd also have to avoid the cops even more.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she paused and looked at him. Kenshin, unable to keep his eyes away looked right back. "Kenshin?" she asked.

"Yes?" His voice sounded almost too eager to his ears.

"Can I see you again? Maybe tomorrow we can meet up here?" she asked. He nodded, his voice box not working for him. The reaction seemed to please Kaoru as she smile brightly before getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Kenshin," she said. And with that, he watched as Kaoru walked out of the park. He continued to watch her making sure a specific car didn't show up in her path. Nothing deterred her though and he watched as she got into her small house, feeling too much like a stalker. Kenshin shook his head and stood. He had a job and he couldn't waste time watching a pretty girl go back home. Feeling the strap that still was angled on his chest, Kenshin felt his nerves jump up on him once more.

Twisting back towards a little more residential area Kenshin sauntered down waiting for the tell tale signs of a girl sneaking out of her house. It took for what seemed like forever but car started to slowly creep down the street Kenshin had been walking on. Except for one strange thing, it didn't go on past him. The car seemed to idle beside him and Kenshin titled his head to see what the hold up was. What he got was an old balding man leaning over his passenger side with a leering grin on his face.

"Hey, sugar where are you heading?" The man's voice was like oil, but Kenshin was too shaken by the fact that his target mistook him for a girl. His eyebrow twitched, but it would give him a good way in. Kenshin cleared his throat as best as he could and pitched his voice an octave.

"Oh, I was just heading out to meet some friends," he responded. The man didn't seem to notice his odd female voice or maybe the beer bottle that had been situated between his thighs kept his attention span on one thing.

"Maybe I could take you? It's dangerous for a girl to be out here," the man said with a chuckle, it was as if he were laughing at his own private joke. And normally, he would be. Kenshin nodded his head in agreement, preferring not to use his nails on a chalkboard girl voice. The passenger door clicked open and Kenshin got in. Obviously the man was too drunk to notice that even as Kenshin got closer that he was no female. It wasn't until he had fished his gun from pants and had that barrel pressed against the man's skull did he seem to notice the danger he was in.

"Now I want you to drive to the warehouses you usually take the girls to," he commanded. The man blubbered for a bit, but once Kenshin pressed the barrel harder against his temple the car roared into life and they were on their way.

Pulling the trigger wasn't hard. Nor was it hard to meet up with a member of the group to exchange his bloody clothing for something more fitting. But all the while as he walked home, Kenshin's fifteen year old mind was on a young girl named Kaoru.

* * *

**K**aoru had been doing the dishes when Kenji raced in. Once again his ever changing moods shocked her as she saw a bright excited gleam in his blue eyes. Arching a brow she opened her mouth only to have the air squeezed out of her by her exuberant son. His words were mashed together making it hard to understand him.

"Kenji, what is it?" she asked. He couldn't have been hurt or even mildly upset but as he clung to her waist, speaking gibberish Kaoru felt slightly worried. "Kenji?" The second time she said his name he snapped up and grinned at her.

"He got me a car!" Kenji's usual tenor voice seemed to crawl up an octave as he spoke. Kaoru allowed a smile to crawl over her face at Kenji's excitement, but as she enjoyed his actions in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if Kenshin had come with the car. Glancing at the clock she noted that she only had a few hours to get the show on the road before Aoshi arrived for the dinner. Turning to face her son she gently gripped his shoulders to still him, if only for a moment.

"Wanna show it to me?" she asked. Kenji looked at her like she had given him everything he ever wanted for Christmas. She was about to ask the whereabouts of his father when Kenji shoved her out the front door much to the amusement of their friends and neighbors. Her eyes immediately searched for red.

When she didn't catch sight of her ex, Kaoru wasn't sure at first if she was more irritated that he hadn't come by with his gift or relieved that she didn't have to show him out before Aoshi showed up. "Where's," she paused, furrowing her brow, "Who brought the car?" As she said the words she took into account the actual vehicle her ex-husband had purchased for their sixteen-year-old son. It was a Chevy a couple years old, but in good condition. Kenshin hadn't gone overboard with the purchase, which she was abundantly grateful for, but she was sure if she looked inside the car, the Chevy would have all the bells and whistles Kenshin would feel necessary for their son.

"Dad and Uncle Sano brought it over," Kenji answered. He had immediately detached himself from her side the second they stepped outside, and was lovingly caressing his new car. "Then the usual happened Dad got a call. He clammed up said I should enjoy the car and then left in a hurry." The way Kenji spoke, it sounded as if he wasn't even really paying attention to what he was saying. Kaoru frowned a little deeper and tried to push the irritation at her ex-husband far, far, far down as she could. Sure he had an unpredictable job, the same one that had helped with their break-up, and he was very dedicated to that job. Seeing as he was always running off when his stupid phone rang and called him away. "Mom?" Kaoru looked up immediately when she heard Kenji speak. He was staring at her hands, the very hands that she had clenched to her side with her nails digging into her palms. Kaoru stilled for a moment, she hadn't even really noticed herself doing that.

"Sorry," she fumbled, feeling ashamed she had let her thoughts take over her. What she was supposed to do was keep her head while Kenji was allowed to work through his emotions. Plus she was over her ex-husband and his ways, okay maybe she wasn't but almost eleven years of divorce should've been enough for her to finally give up on him telling her or Kenji anything about his professional life. "Wow, so you wanna take me out for a drive?" she asked teasing him. Kenji was quite for a moment his face unreadable, just like his father's, before he gave a brief nod.

"Sure, that works," he agreed. Kaoru was happy for the distraction for at least a little while. Kenji motioned for her to get in, and Kaoru had to hold her breath as she realized exactly what she offered to get herself into. Licking her lips she folded herself into the passenger seat before watching her son climb into the driver's seat. It was odd to see her baby in the driver's seat, but it was more worrying to see the way he wiggled his fingers over the steering wheel as if he was psyching himself out for a race. It also sent a pang low in her chest when she remembered that was something Kenshin did once or twice he was going to see how far he could push his car. Kaoru had only been in the car once when he did that, and it had nearly given her a heart attack. "Ready?" Kenji asked. There was an excitement in his voice again, that Kaoru had missed for a while. Against her better judgment, she nodded her head.

"We just can't be out too long. Aoshi is coming over for dinner," she reminded him. Kaoru tried not to worry her lip too much when she noted Kenji tensing up. Just because her son wanted her all to himself didn't mean she was going to drop Aoshi immediately, like she unfortunately did with her other boyfriends. She was going to make sure Kenji at least gave the man a chance before he completely decided he hated the man.

"Yeah, sure," Kenji muttered, Kaoru gnawed on her bottom lip and tried to find a way to get at least part of her son's excitement back. "How much do you know about Aoshi?" he asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Looking up at her son, Kaoru floundered to find the connection to Kenji's question. He'd never really formally met Aoshi, something she had struggled for until she was sure that she considered Aoshi as a potential boyfriend. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Kaoru shifted to face her son a little more as he toyed with the keys.

"I don't understand the question Kenji? Aoshi and I work in the same building. I know more about him than I did some of my past boyfriends," she replied. Kenji continued to fiddle with his keys. It took him nearly two minutes of playing with the metal before he looked up at his mother and gave a sigh.

"It's, it's just. Nothing, I guess you're right," he mumbled. Looking away from her, he finally jammed his key into the ignition and turned it. The Chevy came alive and so did the radio, blearing some sappy love song about how the person they were with was the only one. Kaoru refrained from switching the station, the song might've been good, but it reminded her too much of her. Plus, she wanted to get Kenji to tell her at least a small amount of what was wrong with him.

"Kenji, sweetie, what has you so worried?" she asked, as she was about to lean over and stroke his hair, Kenji revved the engine once more before taking off. Kaoru found herself making a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat as her shoulder hit the passenger seat. "Kenji!" she screeched.

* * *

**H**e wasn't used to being called and having an expectation of him arriving immediately, but with Tomoe, Saito understood exactly where she thought she stood. Still he was supposed to find things for her in his free time, and lately he'd been having quite a few bits of free time. Plus, the free time also allowed his mind to wonder a little. Not even the slight murmurs from the underground removed Tokio from his thoughts, which was another annoyance. He was willing to accept his attraction to the woman, not her completely overriding his thoughts and free time. Saito tapped his fingers on the wheel of his car as he waited for Tokio to arrive in her usual fashion.

She arrived exactly on time with her hair no longer pulled back; instead it fluttered around her hair as she strode towards him purposefully. Her eyes locked on his through the windshield, the second she got out of her car. Saito didn't know exactly what the urgency was for, but he at that moment at least knew it was a real thing. Tokio didn't wait to be invited into his car, she just immediately opened the passenger seat door and sat herself in it. He waited in quiet allowing her to stew in her anger before he made any snappy comments in her direction.

"Yes?" he finally drawled out. Tokio snapped her head in his direction and took in a deep, shaky breath. Her face was a little whiter than usual and her pupils were blown in fear. Saito felt his spine straighten and his upper lip twitch a little in irritation. One thing he never thought he'd see was Tokio afraid.

"He somehow found out about you. Well, he doesn't know the whole thing, thank God, but he told me to make sure my little boyfriend kept his nose out of his business. I really don't give a damn that he thinks that I sent my boyfriend after him," she paused and took another shuddering breath, "except he can easily poison my daughter against me with a careless comment about this." Saito refrained from clicking his tongue and asking what exactly this information had to do with him, just barely. He did, however, level Tokio a look asking her to explain herself further. The woman seemed to understand the request as she sucked in a third shaky breath and pushed her hair back over her ears. Their eyes locked again as she began to speak, "I know you can't do anything, but please hurry, the more time he has with her the longer he can try to corrupt her and hoard her." Saito settled back on his seat.

"Tokio, you don't have to go through this long explanation just to ask me to pick up the speed," he stated dryly. "You could just ask." Once he finished speaking he expected her to huff or say something in return. The pressing of her lips against him, as she nearly attacked him was not something he was expecting. Nor was the way she manipulated his mouth so that she could deepen the kiss. Almost as quickly as the kiss started, Tokio ended it, but her hand still remained on his cheek as she gave him a slow smile.

"Oh, but Hajime, sometimes I am very bad at asking for things," she whispered to him. Saito merely arched a brow at her.

"I highly doubt that, _Princess_," he replied.

* * *

**Y**umi felt the weariness in her body, but Makoto had promised that he would be home when she got off and that he would spend time with his boys. When she walked into her home and had three hyperactive bodies slam into her stomach, she knew their father hadn't followed through. Yet, instead of feeling irritation, Yumi merely shook her head before picking up the youngest. Makoto always had something come up with the his line of work.

"So, Daddy hasn't been around?" she asked the eldest Ichiro. The little boy shook his head vigorously before shrugging his shoulders. Yumi smacked his shoulder lightly, Makoto hated when his sons shrugged.

"He was around before Kenta and Daichi got up, but then Soujiro arrived and gave him a file," he told his mother. Yumi nodded, just what she thought had had happened. Keeping Daichi on her hip she glided into the kitchen to command which ever poor sap that found themselves loitering in the room to make supper, but before she did she turned to her sons and asked them all what they wanted to eat. The chorus if macaroni and cheese was almost overwhelming that it made Yumi smile. Her boys looked so much like Makoto, but they were a lot happier than their father act. Of course they were good little soldiers and put up a rough and tough exterior when their father was around.

"All right macaroni and cheese it is!" she exclaimed. The three of them cheered and Yumi couldn't help but shake her head.

* * *

**H**is mother had always told him never to leave the house at night or the bogeyman would get him, but she never told him what to do if the bogeyman was right outside his window crying.

A five-year-old Kenshin crawled out of bed slowly his eyes fixed on the door to his room the one that opened to the hall and that would probably wake his parents up, so instead he started to open his window, but that made even more noise. He abandoned the idea and decided to brave the fire-breathing dragon that was snoring so loud he couldn't go to sleep again even if he wanted to. Padding towards the door he pressed against it slowly as to minimize the noise and strangely enough it didn't even make a sound, maybe he should've thanked the snoring dragon for putting the greasy stuff on the door. With a breath of relief Kenshin moved slowly towards the front door, now it was the tricky one, it made so much noise. Opening it quickly it only made a small, quick shriek before silencing. The tiny boy froze as he heard a grunt from the fire-breathing dragon, but nothing else followed it. He let out another breath of relief.

Soon he was outside in the cool heat of summer. He stood in silence once again and waited until he heard the sniffling. Turning towards the alley, not once did he think that this could be a trap, the bogeyman needed help. Making sure his steps were as silent as they could be Kenshin arrived in front of another boy who was slightly bigger than he was. He clutched his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Uh, Mister Bogeyman, what's wrong?" he asked. The brown hair boy looked up somewhat scared, a dark bruise covering the side of his face. He then muttered something in which Kenshin had to strain to lean forward to hear. "What was that, sir?" he asked.

"I'm not the bogeyman," the other boy said a little louder. Kenshin tilted his head ever so slightly and frowned.

"Well, if you're not the bogeyman then who are you?" he asked plopping down right in front of the other boy. The thought of not believing the boy never came to the tiny red head's mind.

"Sanosuke," he replied and Kenshin blinked.

"Sanosuke what? I have a last name. It's different than my mommy and daddy's last name, but I gots one," Kenshin chirped happily. "So, what's yours?" For a few seconds the boy was silent.

"I don't have one no more," Sanosuke whimpered a little. The red headed child placed a tiny fist to his chin in thought; he also scrunched up his face ever so slightly.

"I know! Since I'm Kenshin Himura, you can be Sanosuke Himura!" he cheered happily. The brown eyed boy frown at name and shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't wanna steal your last name," Sanosuke decided. Kenshin frowned once more and tried to think of a name, but his thoughts were interrupted by a shriek.

"Kenshin! Kenshin baby where are you?" he mother's voice rang through out house. The front door opened and slammed shut, and soon a large figure stood in the alleyway. Kenshin smiled at his 'daddy' and stood up to say hello. But before he could utter a word his father scooped him up and held him close to his chest. Kenshin could feel a sigh of relief that swept through his father.

"I found him!" he called out still cradling the tiny boy to his broad chest. The front door slammed for a second time and a tiny figure rushed out. Catching sight of her son she swept him into her arms, from her husband's, and bawled. During the whole thing Sanosuke had tried to hide himself in the trash heap, but Hiko had none of that. As carefully as he could he swept the other boy out of the heap and had him standing beside him as his wife began scolding his son.

"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" she cried out and swatted the red head's bottom. Kenshin cried out in shock when he mother hit him and soon he scrunched up his face a little and started to cry softly into her shoulder. Placing a hand on her shoulder Hiko led his wife and the small boy he kept by his side into their small house.

* * *

**B**y the time they arrived back at the house, Kaoru was red in the face. Her son had not only inherited her ex's looks but his stubbornness with keeping things extremely close to his chest. She was about to turn around on her son and demand that he tell her exactly what he was being cryptic about, why he had been so melancholy about, and why he had already decided he wasn't going to like Aoshi. Yet, instead of exploding, no matter how much she wanted to, Kaoru stormed into the house to make sure everything was ready. At that moment she didn't even care that Kenji had hung back by his car and hadn't followed her into the house.

Kenji felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to tell his mother what he had seen, that Aoshi somehow knew his father and that he seemed to hold the same job his father did so he couldn't really work at the place that she did. Somehow he just couldn't spit out the words, not when he really didn't know what exactly he was outing Aoshi for, even if he knew the man was keeping secrets. Rubbing the back of his neck he stared at the beige color of the car his father had driven down. As he thought of his father he also wondered why part of him still wanted his father around. Ever since he could remember he had never been fan of his father, yet the second Aoshi showed up he was immediately in his father's ring. He wasn't about to forget that on his birthday he had intentionally taken the phone from his grandfather to tell his father that his mother's relationship was serious. He was ready to bolt from the dinner and hide out at Yahiko's house. Just as he was turning back to his car however, a black sports car pulled up behind his parked one. Kenji watched as Aoshi Shinomori stepped out of the car an looked him straight in the face without much recognition. Yet, what type of recognition, Kenji was hoping for he didn't know. Instead the man merely nodded at him.

"Kenji, right? I believe I met you briefly when I returned your mother's things," he said. There was no smile in his voice or on his face. Instead Shinomori looked like a statue. Kenji frowned, he hadn't thought too much on it when the man arrived at their house previously, but right then it was odd. He had never imagined his mother ever dating a person that didn't smile.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm kind of hard to miss with all this bright red hair and all." Kenji motioned to his hair and leveled Aoshi a glare.

Aoshi wasn't about to be intimidated by a teenager, even if it was the Battousai's kid and the kid in question did a nearly spot on impression of his father pissed off, but he wasn't about to lie and say that the look didn't unnerve him. The boy was a miniature Battousai in the making even if he didn't know exactly how much power that gave. Nodding at the boy he looked to the door and saw Kaoru standing there her hands on her hips. She wasn't looking at him, instead her eyes were firmly on her son and she didn't look too pleased with the boy.

"Kenji, why don't you set the table?" she called out. The boy nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard his mother's voice, before he whipped around. As unnerving as Kenji had been, he could tell that Kaoru still had some control over her son. Once she was sure her son was following her orders, Kaoru turned her attention to him and gave a smile. "I am glad you could make it," she said cheerfully. Aoshi walked towards her until they were nearly eye to eye, her a few steps above him.

"I was happy you invited me," he said smoothly. Kaoru's smile widened, and he couldn't help but return a small one.

"Oh, we'll see if you say that when we're done with the dinner," Kaoru laughed. Aoshi glanced around her momentarily to see what exactly her son was doing. Upon seeing the boy slamming the knives and forks down, he decided he'd have to agree with her.

* * *

**K**enji stole away to the bathroom in the middle of dinner. If he had to listen to his mother and her lying boyfriend hem and haw over such bland things and act so happy in each other's presence he was going to break something. Sure he had hated his mother's other boyfriends for stupid reasons when he was younger, but with Aoshi he actually had a legitimate reason to dislike the man. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he tried to mimic his father's I-am-very-pissed-off-and-you-don't-want-to-make-it-worse glare. Once he got it as perfected as he could, he sauntered out of the bathroom and took his place to the right of his mother. Turning to face Shinomori he settled his palm on the table and leveled the man the look. Kenji could hear his mother sucking in a breath to tell him to stop being such a little jerk, but he wasn't going to let her.

"Did you notice the car you parked behind, Mr. Shinomori?" he asked. The other man nodded, but his expression didn't change. "Well, my father bought that for me. Nice isn't it? You see lately my father has started to become a LARGE part of my life, which is something my mother always wanted to happen." His mother wouldn't understand his jabs and Aoshi wouldn't know why he chose those jabs, but it would mean something to him. "Do you know who my father is Mr. Shinomori?" Kenji startled when he heard his mother's palms slap against the table as she stood up.

"Who wants pie? I do!" she said with fake enthusiasm. She turned on her heel and nearly took the door clear off its hinges as she walked through it. Once she was out of the room, Shinomori settled back in his seat giving off an assessing look.

"The question is Kenji, do you know who he is?" he asked.

* * *

A/N: I was going to add more as an apology to how long you guys have had to wait for another chapter…. But then I thought that that was a good place to stop. What got cut off from the original will either find its place in the next chapter or something like that. Also, guns in Kenshin because they are in modern-ish times.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed previously and to all those who alerted to this story and favorite'd it (if any) Hopefully it won't over a year before I update again. Hehehe.


End file.
